The Best Corellian Freighter
by TheDoctorCT-21-0408
Summary: Series of oneshots about how the Millennium Falcon gave Han Solo bragging rights. Temporarily on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**In the original trilogy, Han is always bragging about the _Millennium Falcon. _These oneshots explain how the _Falcon _made it through those smuggling jobs. ****This ****_may _****include the Kessel Run and the spice incident. I don't own Star Wars.**

* * *

**Shortcut**

The _Millennium Falcon_ dodged an out-of-control asteroid, zooming upward, then coming back around to blast the asteroid to pieces. Han Solo was in a hurry to deliver the cargo onboard, and had taken a shortcut instead of going into hyperspace.

His client had set up a challenge for him- to fly to Tatooine, the meeting point; without using the hyperdrive. Accomplishing this would add more credits to the payment.

Unfortunately, the shortcut was quite dangerous. Especially since he was in range of a rival smuggler, and the cargo onboard the _Falcon_ was worth quite a lot. Han eyed the freighter that was slowly approaching them, ready to board. 'Maybe that challenge isn't worth it for now' he thought, steering the _Falcon_ away from the opponent. The navicomputer had a route set for them, and they were getting pretty close to the Tatoo system. Chewbacca growled, turning on the laser cannons.

"Yeah! Blast 'em!" Han whooped, watching the opposing freighter explode.

The _Falcon_ had finally gotten out of the danger zone, and was headed for its destination.

"Whew, that was close." Han sighed, leaning back in his seat. Chewie roared in agreement.

"At least it wasn't an entire asteroid FIELD." Han thought of everything they had encountered on this shortcut beside the asteroid, including the rival smuggler. "We're almost there, so keep an eye out." the cockpit had an excellent view of the stars, which was all they had to look at for now. Tatooine wasn't hard to spot once it appeared.

"There it is, Chewie. Get ready to land." Han instructed as the Falcon entered the planet's atmosphere.

* * *

Once the _Falcon_ had landed in Mos Eisley, Han went to the local cantina to wait for his client, while Chewie guarded the _Falcon_. They weren't taking any chances of it being stolen. The cantina was crowded, like usual, and dirty. Han went to the bar and ordered a drink, sitting in his usual booth.

"Hey, lookin' for a fight, buddy?" a drunk human demanded, slamming his glass on the bar counter and facing a Rodian. The Rodian replied in its dialect, and the human muttered "Thought so," punching it in the face. The Rodian returned the favor, sending the human flying behind the bar, shouting at them.

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving!" the human yelled back, standing up and brushing dust off his jacket. He marched past Han, cursing and shoving into other customers. Han checked the time, realizing that his client was late. 'I'll give him some more time,' he thought, finishing his drink. Not too long after the fight, the client rushed into the cantina, out of breath. He flung himself into a seat next to Han, reaching for some credits in his pocket. "Buy me a drink, willya?" he panted, tossing them onto the table. When Han came back, the client took the drink and gulped it down, then leaned forward.

"Dratted Imperials, always on my tail. Now, then, do you have the cargo?"

"Yes, it's on the Falcon. Chewie's guarding it." Han answered.

"Right, then. Shall we go and see?" the client stood up and began wobbling.

"Maybe that drink was a bit too much for you," Han took the empty glasses back to the bar, then left the cantina.

* * *

"That is an impressive ship." the client leaned against the _Falcon_ while Han and Chewie brought the cargo out.

"Yeah, won it in a sabacc game." Han bragged, dropping the heavy box he was carrying. "Well, that's the last of it."

"Here's your payment." the client handed over a datachip, then ordered his assistants to bring the boxes to his ship. Han typed a note out on his datapad, then nodded at the client.

"Let's go." Han ran inside the _Falcon_, throwing himself into the pilot's seat, starting the engines. The _Falcon_ soon lifted up, then flew away from Mos Eisley, and left Tatooine. "Ready to go into lightspeed?" Han asked. Chewie growled a 'yes', sending the _Falcon_ into hyperspace.

* * *

**All of these oneshots will probably occur before Han meets Luke and Obi-Wan. There may be one when Lando owned the _Falcon_. Anyhoo, what did you guys think? Constructive critisism is appreciated, as long as it's not flaming. Thanks!**


	2. Hyperdrive

**As always, I don't**** own Star Wars.**

* * *

Hyperdrive

Han was in the mood for a break from smuggling. He had accomplished several trips recently, they were quick but complicated and tiring. The _Falcon_ needed some repairs, anyway._ And maybe some upgrades._

Han had wanted to go visit Naboo. The scenery and the cities were amazing. The problem- the Empire was supported there. If he wanted really good and cheap upgrades, he would probably be headed for Nar Shaddaa, the smuggler's moon.

* * *

Han landed the _Falcon_, then left to find a ship parts dealer. Chewie wasn't with him this time, so he had increased the security on the _Falcon_. Last time Han was here, one of his ships had been stolen. He walked past a few drunk smugglers laughing at nothing, a man running down the street with a suitcase, and some more smugglers grouped around a speeder. Typical of Nar Shaddaa residents. Han soon found the dealer, sitting inside their shop, counting a pile of credits. He looked up as Han entered. "Good day, sir. What do you wish to buy?"

"I'm looking at some possible upgrades for a Corellian YT-1300 freighter." Han explained, holding out his datapad with all the info the dealer would need.

"Modified?" the dealer questioned, reading through Han's extensive notes on the _Falcon_'s modifications.

"Yes. Got anything that will improve the hyperdrive performance?"

"One minute." the dealer stood up, heading to the back of the shop. He came back later, motioning for Han to follow. The parts were just what Han needed.

* * *

"Done." Han grunted, fastening the final part into place. The hyperdrive upgrades were complete, for now. Han ran to the cockpit, and the _Falcon_ lifted off the ground. He let out a sigh of relief once they had left the planet. _At least I didn't run into trouble,_ Han thought, easing the _Falcon_ away from Nar Shaddaa. Trouble soon approached, in the form of bounty hunters.

"Whaddaya know, there it is," Han muttered, increasing speed. The pursuing ships also increased speed, and began firing their cannons at him. The _Falcon_ dodged the fire, sharply turning corners and almost sending Han sliding out of the pilot's seat. _Now would be a really good time for a copilot._ Han began firing back, and hit one of the ships. One down, two to go. The navicomputer had calculated an escape route for Han, suggesting that he use the hyperdrive.

"It's not safe to use. I've got to test it first!" Han shouted out of frustration. One of the remaining bounty hunters began firing at Han again, and hit the Falcon a couple of times. A loud beeping sounded from the side of the _Falcon_. Han began worrying, continuing to fire at the pursuers. The beeping continued, louder than ever as the _Falcon_ shook after being hit several times. Han had made up his mind. He leaned across the controls, finishing the process by pulling the lever that would send him into lightspeed. The stars began to stretch out, then shot past as the _Falcon_ entered hyperspace. The monitors showed that the bounty hunters had changed course, no longer hounding Han. He sighed with relief, almost resting his head on the controls.

* * *

While in hyperspace, Han managed to fix part of the problem that caused the beeping. The left side of the _Falcon_ would need repairs, but that could be fixed on Coruscant. The hyperdrive was excellent, and improved the lightspeed performance. _That _was something he would brag about to other smugglers.

* * *

**I've got a bad case of writer's block at the moment, so it will be a while before I can post the 3rd chapter. If you guys have any ideas, that would be great! **


End file.
